Many people consume alcoholic beverages. However, the excessive consumption of alcoholic beverages can be a significant problem. An inebriated person may sometimes act inappropriately and become a nuisance. In some situations, such as the operation of a motor vehicle, the inebriated person may create a serious danger to himself and other persons.
Current attempts to limit the consumption of alcohol generally relate to penalties after the person has become inebriated. For example, a person can be incarcerated or fined for public drunkenness or operating a motor vehicle under the influence of alcohol. However, these punishments are imposed after the person has consumed too much alcohol.
Attempts to stop a person from becoming inebriated are generally ineffective. Usually, a server or bartender is expected to refuse providing an individual with an alcoholic beverage if that individual is inebriated. However, the ability of the server to ascertain the inebriation of the individual is limited by several factors. The server may not be have experience in detecting whether a person is inebriated. The server also may have only a limited amount of time to interact with the person. Finally, an inebriated person may be able to appear normal even if he has consumed an excessive amount of alcoholic beverages.
The failure to limit the consumption of alcoholic beverages has a detrimental affect not only upon the person consuming the beverage, but also on the establishment serving the liquor. Inebriated persons tend to create adverse situations at the establishment, thereby resulting in other customers leaving the establishment, and thereby reducing the sales of alcoholic beverages by the establishment. In severe cases, the establishment that provided alcoholic beverages to a person may itself be held liable for injuries resulting from that person's inebriation.
Thus, an improved method to limit the alcohol consumption by an individual is highly desirable.